warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Hot-Rod and Reel!
Hot Rod and Reel! is a 1959 Warner Bros. cartoon in the Looney Tunes series featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Plot Wile. E. Coyote (Famishus Famishus) attempts several ways to get the Roadrunner (Super-Sonicus-Tastius). The Roadrunner reaches two outcroppings. When Wile E. tries it, the end of said outcropping comes off. Just when he thought he was going to suffer gravity yet again, Wile. E was saved by a tree branch. He tries to go on the plateau nearby, only for the plateau to fall to a river. A fish nearby is spooked when Wile. E gets his newest scheme. # The Coyote races after the Roadrunner with his new roller states. When the Roadrunner tries to trip the Coyote, Wile E. In time, leaps in the air and sticks his tongue at the Roadrunner. Little does he know, he is about to fall of a cliff yet again! # After getting an explosive camera kit, Wile E. prepares for his newest deception. The Roadrunner is intrigued by the signs. When the Roadrunner got ready for his picture, the gun goes off on the Coyote. As the Roadrunner speeds away, Wile E. sees the one flaw of his attempt, the lens cap was on the entire time. # As the Roadrunner taunts the Coyote from above, Wile E. prepares a trampoline. However, when he jumps, he gets trapped inside like a burlap sack. # Now armed with a crossbow and dynamite, Wile E. prepares for his plan. However, when he lights the fuse and the Roadrunner comes, the crossbow fires yet the dynamite is left behind. # Now resorting to his best friend Acme, Wile E. receives a jet propelled pogo stick. However, when the Coyote prepares the pogo stick, the pogo stick propels him to the cliff behind him. # Using railroad deception again, Wile E. hammers a crossing sign, accompanied by Hi-Fi Railroad Crossing Sounds and tracks set up. When the Roadrunner stops, the Coyote tries to catch the bird, only to be run over by an actual train. # Having almost blowing his top with simple traps, Wile E. uses 12 bombs down an extremely long slide. However, when he releases bombs, none of them come out. He tries shaking the bin moderately, then violently. He douses the fuses to try to get them to go out, but when he tries to stomp on them, Boom! A dazed Wile E. slides down. The Roadrunner passes over him to add insult to injury. # Wile E. receives another of Acme's products, a jet propelled unicycle. When the Coyote lights the fuse, he is dragged away. Wile E. tries to balance himself and succeeds. When he passes the Roadrunner, he tries to get him, but didn't move when he seemed to speed off. Wile E. falls down off a cliff and a cloud of smoke has the words The End on it. Gallery Trivia * The trampoline gag was used in The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie. Censored/Alterations *The ABC airing of this cartoon cuts out the part where Wile E. Coyote uses a camera with a gun inside of it as a ploy to kill the Road Runner (which was also cut on the ABC version of "War and Pieces"), and a later scene where Wile E. Coyote lights a match to rev up his unicycle. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Category:Wile E. Coyote shorts Category:Road Runner shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1959 shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Category:Road Runner Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Animated shorts Category:1959 films Category:1959 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s